


Ways of life, death, love and friendship (hetalia ficlets)

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: Just a bunch of hetalia ficlets from Tumblr and my computer. This is also another thing while I'm trying to write stories. I unload things that may not make sense in a story but makes sense in a smaller compacted bit of writing.





	1. My Warmth - Norway x Female! Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> Considering most of these are written from prompts that I've found during songs, books or movies then it's either going to be fluff, weirdness, lime, romance or something with a mix of everything. I hope you like them.

It was a beautiful day for a hike. Especially when they were trying to find a place to camp. The quietness seemed to be all they could hear aside from their own breathing or the rustling of nearby birds or animals. 

There was warmth on the back of their necks as they trekked through the forest. “Are we there yet?” asked Magdelena. Sigurd smirked. Of course she’d start. She always does. It seemed to be a habit that she’d ask if they were near somewhere only to find out they were only a minute or two away. It was endearing of her to possess such childlike curiosity. 

“Nei…” he teased. It was fun to tease her, especially when she was in a good mood. He heard the small whine before her footsteps quickened so she could be beside him. He could feel her pretty blue eyes staring up at him. “Sigurd…” she cooed. Now she was going to try and entice him into telling her how much longer they had left. If she would’ve waited a bit longer, then they would’ve been to the exact spot he wanted to be. 

Instead of answering her, he ran his fingers down her arm before entwining his hand with hers. Gently he squeezed her hand before dragging her with him as he ran through the bushes and into the clearing. “Now we’re here.” he stated as he looked down at her. She looked amazed. She always did. Every year that she came here with him, she was in awe at the surroundings. The lake, the small waterfall and the large flat rock in the middle of it. It just seemed like something out of a book. 

Slinging his bag off of his back and onto the floor, he began to take off his equipment. As Magdelena watched Sigurd dive in so effortlessly into the lake, she shyly pulled her clothes off of her own body. Sigurd submerged himself in the water and turned back to look at her as she slipped a foot into the cool water. 

They had fun til sundown and thats when it was the most beautiful. From inside the clearing, they could see the thousands of stars and at certain times of the year, they could see the northern lights. The fire crackled in front of them before she felt Sigurd sit down next to her. “Lena,” he cooed to her. She looked over at him. He looked like he wanted to say something. 

“Give me your hand.” he said. It was an odd request but she complied and gave him her hand. He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Cool metal touched her finger and she gasped. The ring was beautiful. The tiny blue stones glistened in the firelight. “Forever yours…” said Sigurd and she looked up at him. She could see the love in his eyes flowing like a river and the smile on his lips that lit her heart on fire. She kissed him softly before resting her head against his. 

A chill blew past them and she shivered. Sigurd just pulled her into his warmth. It relaxed her as she stared at the fire dancing away in the dark. “Cold?” he asked. Magdelena just nodded. 

“Darling, hold on tight, I’ll keep you warm…” whispered Sigurd as he tightened his arms around her. So safe and warm. The only place she’ll forever love. And all he had to do to make her feel like she was at home was to wrap his arms around her. 

 

 


	2. Hungover - England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue any....

The rays of sun escaped through the gap in the curtain and caressed the face of an Englishman who was in a peaceful slumber. His relaxed features began to stir before he slowly opened his eyes and blinked the tiredness away. Yawning, he sat up and grimaced. The dull ache in his head was certainly not one he was used to since he first started uni. Now he’s in his sixth year of studying and going out partying was the last thing on his mind.

Images of last night flooded through his mind. Ones of dancing with strangers, drinking way more than he should and kissing someone he most certainly didn’t know. Hiding back under the covers, he huffed indignantly at last night’s him. It was the wrong decision. Not one he regrets but one he wishes he could remember more of. 

The dry feeling of his mouth was what made him get up in the end and braced himself for the mess that he could’ve made last night. Instead everything was pristine. There was no cups, no bottles, no people. A pair of feet dangled over the arm of the sofa and he cautiously moved towards the being. His heart rate got faster as he realised that sleeping on the sofa was his crush. 

“Arthur…” whispered the guy sleeping. His tone was so suggestive. He, Arthur, was already dressed in last nights clothes which saved him some time when he found that the pain killers had ran out. Huffing he slipped his shoes on and ventured outside in the warm sun. A car or two drove up the street as he stood there. 

Finally he realised why it was so perfect downstairs. Why he had a man in his house that made his heart race and how he got home. Sinking onto his knees, Arthur stared at the bright red sports car in front of him. Oh no… Someone is going to be looking for this.

“I.. I stole a car last night,” Arthur stammered to himself.

 

 


	3. Ruby Kisses - Prussia x Hungary

This was the last time she was going to try and reason with him. He’d been seeing other girls behind her back and she knew that him being so infatuated with other girls meant somethings gotta change.

“Liebe.” he called. The name sent shivers up her spine and she couldn’t help that her heart sped up every time he looked at her or talked to her. She was so in love with Gilbert that she hated the thought of ending it with him. 

Yes she was strong and independent but there was nothing like Gilbert, he let her be the strong woman she is and pampered her when she needed it. It all felt like lies. Another woman was probably getting the same treatment. 

She walked over to him and there he was on bended knee with a box in his hand. “Elizabeta I know things have been rough lately, I’ve been trying my hardest to find out all the things you liked and planning this wasn’t the easiest thing to do….” Gilbert started and already Elizabeta was tearing up. 

Was he really doing this when he clearly wanted other girls. He wanted to be free. “Gil…” she started unable to find any of the words she wanted to say. Maybe she got it all wrong. Maybe all those girls he was speaking to was to do with this. 

“Eliza… I’ve loved you for many years and I want to love you for many more. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. That’s why I’m asking you now… WIll you marry me?” he asked and opened the box. The ring was beautiful. A diamond in the middle and either side was small rubies. She nodded and he put the ring on her finger. 

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. 

Eliza pulled back and looked deep into those ruby eyes that’s she’s come to adore. Gilbert was pulled into a deep kiss. This was the best day of her life…


	4. Mind Games - Denmark x Norway

It was a reckless night that night. He’d been out drinking with his friends and now he’s stuck here weeks later with visits from a demon. A very handsome, very touchy demon. One he both loved and hated at the same time. 

It’s been weeks since the last time he saw Mathias or as that demon referred to himself as. It was peaceful and he wondered if the demon had finally given up on pestering him. 

“Studying?” asked a voice. A voice he knew all too well and one that sent shivers up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. This time he sat still in his chair watching as the indicator flickered on and off the page. The essay he was writing was important but he knew he wouldn’t get it done tonight. 

Just as he was about to turn around Lukas was stopped. “Finish it, I can have my fun after.” cooed the hell dweller. Doing as Mathias said, he finished the essay and saved it. He turned to the demon only to be face to face with him already. 

Those eyes that bore into his with such sinful intentions hidden within them. “I don’t like your little games.” he snapped. He heard a deep rumble of a chuckle coming from the demon.

“No one likes my games Lukas Lothbrok. No one likes the way I tease, no one likes the way I kiss them and make all their sinful desires come true.” he all but purred those words. Those should’ve been the words that made Lukas terrified, the very words that made him want to be submissive and beg the demon for mercy. Instead he found his mouth dry and his eyes fixated on the swishing black tail. 

Mind games. That’s all he’s been experiencing for weeks. Sometimes they would be nice, things that he desired, things that he envied others for having. Other times they were his nightmares. Fears that terrified him to the bone, others that made him realise the cracks and faults in his very being. Ones that made him cry out for his mother. 

Expecting the walls to twist and for him to be thrust into another of the hallucinations that the demon created at will, he tensed up when the other male pressed warm lips to his neck. 

Gentle kisses up and down the soft skin of his neck, slightly nibbling here and there. Lukas closed his eyes and felt his mouth open in a silent moan. A moment later the demon smiled against his skin and pulled back. 

Lukas wished for more of his touches, wished for the demon to singe his skin again with those firey kisses of his. To make him purge his sin over and over until he begged for no more. 

The demon just smiled at him, a handsome, smug, smile. One he wanted to get rid of. He watched as Mathias lowered himself down, kissed down his body leaving a trail of blazing skin in his wake before he nipped at the skin on Lukas’ hips. 

Those eyes. He couldn’t get it out of his head once he glanced at them. Those eyes were as black as coal, filled with lust and beckoning Lukas to make all his pleasures come true. He reached up to tug the demon into a kiss but the demon just smirked and disappeared before his eyes. 

If this was a play in the theatre, the stage would be more than tilted. 

“I don’t like your tilted stage.” Lukas uttered in the empty room. All he heard in return was the rumbling laughter of a mischievous demon. 

 

 


	5. Daddy Will Be Home Soon - Viking! Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark's POV

I remember the days of clanging shields and sparks emitting from swords. I was a fine warrior bring back many goods for my family and clan. Many fine cloths and treasures from far away lands. Even bringing back some men and women from overseas. 

Those were the days when I was care free then I met her. The most beautiful woman I’ll ever know. Her eyes were so blue that I swore I could see the waves crashing every time I looked into them. Her lips so soft that her kisses could rival the drop of dew on flowers. 

I turned into a sappy but happy man the day I betrothed her. Then came our beautiful daughter. Lagertha grew strong as the days passed and now she’s a fighter. I forbid her to fight in any of those wars that we face each leaf fall. 

“Far?” she cooed. Her voice is soft and sounded just like her mothers at times. “Little one, lie with me.” I responded and shifted to the side. 

I looked over at her. Wild blonde hair flowing in the breeze. Still a child but closer to a woman as the winters pass. I dearly hope the next man she encounters will be her match. A strong man that I can entrust to rule the clan in many years time. 

“I know I’ll be gone for a long long time but I will be back before the dawn of your birthday carrying things of great worth to give to you…” I spoke aloud my thoughts knowing that this child of mine shall understand that me leaving didn’t mean forever. 

“I know you’re coming back but what about mother, she’ll have the children before you come home.” she expressed in a worried manner. I smiled at her. “Take of them. I know you have your brothers to keep you protected. I also know that I will see my babies when I return home.” I said. 

I took her silence for an acceptance. “What if you get killed?” she asked, her voice quiet as a mouse. I almost didn’t hear what she was asking. I chuckled. “See those stars,” I murmured pointing to the brightly lit dots spanning across the sky, “when those disappear is the day I will be defeated.”

Even then, I’d fight through ragnarok to keep my family alive and well.  


	6. Someone You Loved - Denmark x Fem! Netherlands

All the rehearsals I missed. All the shows I refused to come and watch. All the times I was too busy to see you dance. It was all down to my arrogance. Losing you was something of a mistake that I’ll never learn to get back. 

Oh how I’ve missed you. I let the bag fall off of my shoulder and onto the floor as I stepped into the house we owned together. It was time to get my things and move away to start another life. It’ll take a little while but you wont mind that will you Lotte. I could see that you must’ve moved out some time ago since there was dust and remnants of photo frames that used to hang on the walls. The ones you hung up with a glowing smile. 

My footsteps echoed as I walked further in. The floorboards creaked under foot as I stood still in front of one of the photos you didn’t take. Instead it hung there almost in pristine condition. It looked like you had changed your mind and brought it back. A picture of us a long time ago on a pier. You looked so happy as you clung to me with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

I missed it. I missed the way you looked at me like that. I could tell when we argued that you fell out of love. You never had those sparkling eyes or those glamorous smiles. Sighing I pulled the photo off of the wall. Maybe I should take it so I can relive those memories. Maybe I should tear it up and burn it so I don’t end up tormenting myself with my mistakes. 

We were both to blame. I traipsed out of the house and picked up the boxes that were in my car. It’s time to pack up whats left. Starting with upstairs, it was sad to see that the bookshelf was almost barren with the novels you loved missing from their usual places. I only had a few books that I loved. Mainly Hans Christian Anderson and Shakespeare. 

The wardrobe had suffered the same fate and only had what little clothing I had left here. A certain shirt of mine was missing and I could only presume you took it. Why would you take it though, I thought you hated everything about me, the clothes I wore, the laugh that I made at funny jokes or my annoying voice. 

Folding my clothes into a neat pile, I transferred them to a box ready for me to put back into my car. I could imagine you now, you spinning, jumping, having fun with your friends and doing what you loved best. What I’d give to watch you dance just one more time. 

Walking into the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror. You should see me now Lotte. You thought I was scruffy then but if you looked at me now then I fear you’d want nothing to do with me. A scruffy beard adorned my face. Sad blue eyes were reflected in the mirror in front of me with bitten lips and a reddened nose. Long hair tucked behind my ears. I lost a lot of weight too. I thought I’d be just what you wanted. 

That’s when I realised something. We were different you and I. We were so different yet we tried to make it work. You were so serious about your career as a ballet dancer. I get that it’s really hard word to get where you’d love to be. It takes years upon years of recitals, physically challenging things and patience to get to a prima ballerina. A lot more too probably. You picked out the worst in me. 

You said I was lazy for sleeping in on a Sunday, fatty for eating things like cake or ice cream. While you starved yourself, I tried changing myself for you. I dropped the unhealthy things I ate, I stopped drinking, I stopped playing games. Instead I started working out, I started eating a certain amount of calories thinking I could look like that Ludwig you loved so much. 

You wanted perfection, I wanted content and kids. You said kids would ruin your body and I thought that was vain but I was willing to still be with you until the day you said it wouldn’t work anymore and that I was the problem. 

I sighed as I just pushed my stuff into my bag. The sooner I’m done with this the sooner I can move on and forget about this part of my life. 

It wasn’t until the next day after I packed everything away, gave the keys and the deed over to the sales person that I saw a poster for your ballet company. A performance for charity that anyone was allowed to come to but to help the proceeds, I bought a ticket in advance. I had one last thing to give you before I left for good. 

There was no seats left so I stood at the back of the hall. The opening was delightful but my eyes only followed you when you were on the stage. Such graceful movements but when you were about to do a certain move, I saw the shift in your face, the stumble in your step. You never faltered. Not once since I met you but now you do. I knew you saw me. I knew what was going through your mind considering you said you didn’t want to see me ever again. 

After the show I was greeted by you Lotte. “Magnus is that you?” you asked. Such a beautiful voice that I missed hearing every day. I nodded. The silence took over, it was overbearing and I just wanted to leave. “I saw you da-” you cut me off with a quick flurry of words. 

“Why are you back here? What happened to you?” you asked. Bitter as always and definitely what I was expecting. The slight warmth in your voice on the second question took me back a little. 

I just handed you a small box. I watched as you opened it and lifted the necklace out, it had a tiny ballerina on it. “It was supposed to have been a gift for our anniversary.” I mused with as much nonchalance as I could muster. You really made me feel like crying. I turned and walked out ready to just drive off back to Denmark. 

There was no plans of you following me to my car and grabbing my wrist to stop me. “Magnus wait.” you stated. Your voice was cool and sharp like you were speaking to one of the infants you teach. “Why should I wait. I waited years for you to realise that I was enough for you. I wanted what you said you wanted in the beginning, a man to raise a home, a loving father and a loyal husband. You wanted none of that so tell me why I should wait now.” I snapped. I had enough. You’ve mentally drained me even though I loved you so much. 

“What changed?” she asked as she looked me up and down. I laughed bitterly. “What changed?” I mimicked. 

“I’ll tell you what’s changed. You pointed out all my flaws. My short hair, my obnoxious personality, my laziness, my fat, my entire being was filled with flaws. So I changed for you into something you might deem as lovable.” I spit out. 

Lotte, you looked so shocked like you never even said those words to me in your life. I opened my car door and stood there. “What made you change?” she asked as if I hadn’t already said why. I looked down at the floor. 

“I just wanted to be someone you loved.” I murmured before getting into my car and driving away. I felt numb. When I arrived in Denmark, I took a good look at myself in my mirror. This wasn’t me, none of this was. That was the last night I cried myself to gasping breaths over you Lotte. All I wanted was to be someone you loved.


	7. Where I Belong - Denmark x Nyo!Netherlands

It’s been a since year I saw you. A year since I watched your solemn face watch me at the back of the hall. I never expected you to turn up. Not after all of the rehearsals you missed, recitals you refused to come to, the practices you promised to take me to. All those promises you made while we were together. I just didn’t know how much you meant to me until I lost you. 

I touched the cool pendant that hung around my neck. It was a beautiful gift Magnus. When you poured all of that out to me, I was unaware that that was on your mind the whole time. The house you used to live in, we used to live in, was sold recently and I couldn’t bear the sight of it as I drove by. It should’ve been us still there. It should’ve been us dancing in the kitchen in the early mornings and laughing as we fought with pillows in our bedroom. 

How I’ve missed sleeping next to you. Your breath on the back of my neck, your arm so tightly wrapped around me and the kisses you’d place on my shoulder as you slept. You made me feel safe. Every time I danced on stage I thought of you, I thought of how impressed you would be of me. I made a mistake in chasing after Ludwig. He was still a kid in many people’s eyes barely even twenty. Yet there you were the whole time. I threw away a man for a boy. 

Sighing, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled on my jacket. I wasn’t dancing anymore. I didn’t want to, not after what you said. I hurt you because I was so focused on becoming something that would limit me in what I could do, eat and where I could go. 

A smell wafted passed, it smelled so wonderful and reminded me of when you made cakes or cookies. It was quite the reminiscent smell. I looked around me for the source of it and set my eyes upon a quaint little bakery not far from me. 

A car whizzed passed me and splashed me with the puddle on the road. My clothes were sopping wet and I wouldn’t be able to change until I got home. To top it off, rain started pouring down. Just my luck. Hurriedly, I made my way to the bakery as soon as I opened the door I stopped in my tracks. There you were. 

There you were Magnus, all blued eyed and happy. I couldn’t get over how well you looked, completely different to the day you came to say goodbye. You kept the beard, only now it wasn’t scruffy. You had those laughter lines by your eyes and a permanent smile. You also put the weight back on and definitely looked dashing. 

I walked up to the counter hesitantly. Should I be here? Should I go? Is this a coincidence? I could wait and get served by someone else here but then that’d be a long time and I’d probably catch a cold. “And what would it be to-” you stopped mid sentence as soon as you looked at me. The smile surprisingly didn’t drop and you just seemed to stand there in awe. 

A lad no older than 18 piped up from waiting the tables. “You know what Lukas said about you slacking off..” the young lad warned. You then resumed your position and awaited my order. I never pegged you for working in a bakery but I do remember that most of your shirts had the smell of vanilla on them and flour stains. I should’ve been more interested in what you did. 

“What’ll it be, Lotte?” you asked in such a cheerful way. It pulled at my heart to hear you so happy after everything I caused you to feel. You then looked at me. The dripping of my clothes and how thin I had become. The look on your face suddenly changed to a very alarmed one. “Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” you asked. I shook my head in response. 

“I’m fine,” I cleared up since shaking my head to both questions was quite confusing to which one I was referring to. “I’ll tell Emil to serve you some coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, I’ll be over in a minute.” you stated. I was quite confused though I sat down none the less after you ushered me to move.

The seats were comfy. And I only just realised how this place felt and looked like a home away from home. Shortly you appeared and handed a red top to me. “Go change, I’ll be waiting for you.” you said. I took it into my hand and looked at you, all I saw was compassion. I didn’t deserve this. You don’t have to be this nice to me.

I changed in the bathroom and was quite amused when the top you gave me looked more like a dress. I sat opposite you and all you did was wait patiently. I saw your mouth open slightly, more than once. I thought I knew what you was going to say but how could I know when you’ve done all this. 

“Why?” I asked before you could utter a single word. You just shook your head. “Can we talk?” you asked. Magnus, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that or how many times I’ve been bugged by my brother and sister about talking to you to sort things out. 

I nodded and looked down into the steaming cup of coffee. I was never good at looking people in the eyes, especially during serious conversations. I’d be afraid that I’d cry every time. “How have you been?” you asked. It wasn’t hard for you, you’d talk to anyone no matter what they looked like or how they behaved. You always thought that everyone had some good in them. I admired that. 

Do I be honest? I could barely say hi to you so there’s no point in trying to make up a lie. You could always see right through them anyway. “I’ve been keeping busy.” I mumbled and took a sip of the rich drink. 

It was the only way to put it. The amount of therapy sessions it took, the amount of nights I cried over the way I acted. The search for a normal job. The weird emptiness I had once I stopped dancing. I couldn’t explain it all to you. “How about you?” I asked trying to get the attention away from the shambles that I was in now. 

“I’ve been great. Obviously I moved from Netherlands, back to here, in wonderful Denmark. I opened this bakery with my step-brother and his friends. Business has been good. That’s all recently.” you responded. You always had this way with words that no matter what you were talking about, you would always make me smile or make me feel more relaxed. 

I remember when you started talking to me about this game you were playing before one of my big auditions. I was such a nervous wreck but the minute you started talking about something that you liked, I was calmed down almost immediately. 

We talked and talked about what happened in your life until the sky turned to night and we were the only two people left in the store. “Can I walk you home?” you asked suddenly. I nodded shyly. 

We got up and left the store and thankfully the evening air was crisp and the rain had stopped long ago. We strolled along through the streets and stepped onto the bridge that cut through the park. “How’s dancing?” you asked. “I quit.” I responded. “Why?” you asked again. I shrugged. “I didn’t like it anymore.” I responded. It was partly true, though the lie still burned on my tongue.

The lake rippled after a leaf graced the surface. It was a serene atmosphere. “Here’s far enough.” I responded. I was scared of asking you. I was scared of being rejected. I was scared that I would hurt you. 

“Lotte...” you said sternly and lent against the railing. Your face had changed from happy to serious and the way you said my name sent shivers up my spine. “Tell me what’s really going on.” you stated as you crossed your arms. I looked down at the floor. 

“I know I wasn’t fully honest about what I said. I went through therapy to stop my eating disorder. I went to the gym almost every day of the week to get healthy again. I made myself happy again and I’d hate to see you tear yourself up because you’re keeping everything to yourself.” you ranted. I knew I should talk to people. 

You sighed when I still didn’t say anything. Instead you grabbed my hands and squeezed gently. “Tell me the truth.” you cooed. 

Suddenly I felt so overwhelmed by everything that I was keeping hidden away. “I quit dancing because I didn’t like it anymore. I quit it because every time I danced I only thought about how much I chose that over someone I cared about. I had to go to therapy to try and figure out what to do and how to eat more without wanting to be sick at the thought of food. I thought of how I hurt you every single day after you left. It was a heavy burden on my shoulders that only I could carry. I lived in fear that if I should talk to you, you only shun me. I’ve always wanted kids, I’ve always wanted to get married. I just focused too much on my career. It’s all because I still love you.” I poured it all out to you. 

I couldn’t stop myself from telling it all to you. When I finally stopped to take deep breaths, I felt your arms around me. So strong and warm and safe. It was like a missing piece. “Magnus...” I said softly. I didn’t want to scare you away. 

“Lotte say that to me again...” 

All that again? Then it hit me what you wanted me to say. “I love you.” I uttered those three words that I neglected to tell you. I wanted to tell you them over and over again and wrap my arms around you and finally treat you like you deserve. 

We started walking again. This time it was silent and I was suddenly afraid of the silence that over took us. When we got to my door you stood before me in a slightly nervous state. I could tell you were nervous because it was only you that rubbed your arm and crossed one leg behind the other. “Magnus..” I whispered. 

“Lotte tell me those words that I know you’ve wanted to say the whole night.” you remarked. I was taken aback by how forward you was. Though I knew you was right. I needed to get it off my chest. 

“Can we try again?” I asked. I looked into those blue eyes I adored and watched the warm smile reflect in them. I knew your answer without you even saying anything. 

You kissed my hand and then turned around to walk away. “Magnus wait!” I called out to you and I ran to hug you before you left me again. That’s when I realised that the thing I had been searching for, for these past few years was something that was staring me in the face the whole time. 

In your arms, was where I belonged.  


	8. It Cold Outside - Iceland x Mum! Reader

I watched as my boys played out in the garden in the freshly fallen snow. They tossed it at each other in small clumps that they called snow balls. I chuckled when Sigurd got hit unsuspectingly by Mathias. I realised that all I ever needed in my life was my boys. My three little boys that meant the world to me. 

It didn’t matter about the marriages that didn’t work or the mornings I have to get up to do school runs or the amount of doctors appointments. It was worth it in the end to see my boys happy. 

I glanced over at Emil and saw a gaping hole in his jumper. Running upstairs, I grabbed a jumper from Emil’s room and went to the back door. 

 “Emil!” I called out. He came running over and almost slipped on the snow beneath his feet. Sparkling eyes full of joy and love. Emil stood before me with a red nose and rosy cheeks. 

To me, it seemed like forever watching my kids grow up, I’m so glad that I have this precious time with them. I knelt down and smiled softly. Taking a look at the hole in his jumper, I decided that it wouldn’t be too much trouble to repair. “Honey, your jumper’s torn and it’s cold outside.” I cooed as I pulled the jumper off. He laughed.

 “I’ll be fine mum, promise.” 

He grinned with a couple of missing teeth and I couldn’t help but smile back. Adorable. I put the new jumper on him and ushered him back outside. This was something I’d never forget. 

\--

-

It’s been years since my boys left behind the days of playing in the snow with each other. Although it was sad at first, I couldn’t help but being proud of all their accomplishments. 

I heard the door from Emil’s room shut and the sound of him rushing downstairs. He’d been interested in this girl from the school he goes to and I couldn’t help but wonder if they were more than friends. 

Like always, something or other of his ended up being torn. Today it was his jumper. “Emil, what’s the rush?” I asked knowing full well that he had other jumpers to wear. 

He stumbled as he turned around to face me. “Mumm... I... didn’t see you there.” he said in a very awkward tone. He was rubbing the back of his neck and I raised a brow. The features on his face shifted into a sheepish mood and I smiled. 

“It’s fine Emil, be back before dark.” I said and walked over to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 

The door slammed open and I was thrust from my pleasant time sewing. “Mum, quick Emil’s hurt.” called out Mathias. I jumped up from my seat and hurried over to Mathias and Emil. He sat Emil down in the chair and I tended to the wounds on his face. 

“Who did this?” I asked trying to be calm. Someone hurt my baby and they weren’t going to get off lightly. He just looked away. “Emil...” I warned. He still didn’t speak. I gripped his chin lightly and looked into his eyes. “I’m not mad, I just want to know what happened.” I said. 

Emil sighed and shook his head. “It was some people from school, they’ve been teasing him a whole lot since he started.” quipped Sigurd as soon as he entered the room. I felt torn. My baby wouldn’t tell me this? I thought he trusted me. 

“And you knew?” I asked. Sigurd and Mathias nodded in response. One of them could’ve told me. “We thought we could sort it out but Emil shoved us away.” remarked Mathias. I thanked them before letting them all eat dinner and go to their rooms. 

I sat up the whole night worrying. It was days before Emil wanted to go back to school. I didn’t blame him once he told me what was going on. I knew he wasn’t like his brothers, he preferred the artsy side of life rather than sports. Others also teased him because of how he dressed and how he looked. White hair like snow and eyes like amethyst. 

“Mum I’m going to school now.” he called out to me. I got up and tucked the jumper underneath my arms. I looked him over. Still that gash in his eyebrow hadn’t healed and he still had bruises that littered his body. “Are you sure?” I asked. He nodded. 

Just before he left I handed him the jumper. “Honey, it’s cold outside.” I said. He hugged me and tugged it over his head and over his shirt. “I’ll see you later mum.” he cooed before running to catch up with his brothers. 

My baby boy was the toughest boys I knew and that was all thanks to his older brothers. I couldn’t of asked for a better family. 


	9. Over you - America x Fem! England

Every where I looked you were there. I couldn’t actually help but wonder if you really loved me. You toyed with my heart and there was nothing I could do to change my mind. You sure broke my heart last weak. You were chatting up some of my closest friends and I couldn’t help but wonder when you would’ve broken up with me. 

When he called your name and you turned and kissed him was the last time I was letting myself get walked over by some dumb girl. I know I snapped at you, I know I yelled and I know how much you hate me getting angry but you had the nerve to be with someone else while you were with me. 

It couldn’t be helped that I saw you everywhere, we had the same friends, went to the same places and went to the same school. I didn’t let that bother me though. I just wouldn’t talk about you and my friends knew exactly why. 

I smiled and laughed when people told me jokes, I went out on a regular basis to get you out of my mind. It worked for a while. That’s when it started to get difficult. The days I wished we could turn back time or for me to find the mistake that I had done. 

Thats when it hit me. I wasn’t the one making the mistake. I didn’t know why you cheated or why you didn’t want me anymore but I was fine with it. I was never the one in the wrong so I got over it. Slowly but surely. 

One day I never looked back. I never looked back at the mess our relationship was. I did the thing that hurt the most. I got over you.


End file.
